Voyeur Wonderland
by falsejellyfish
Summary: Shiro stumbles into something shocking


_A/N: this is set like just after Ganta hits Shiro (in the anime)_

 _if its been a while since u seen this show, the guard she finds is the hot lil assistant of the Warden_

 _also plx forgive the cheesy title._

"Stupid boy," Shiro muttered, screwing up her face to fight back tears.

The physical pain was insignificant. The cold, naked hate she'd seen in Ganta's eyes though...

"Another stupid boy, who'll grow up to be a stupid man!"

Her voice cracked, and the tears came unbidden. Crouched in the total darkness of her tunnel sanctuary, she let them stream freely down her face.

 _You cry not for the betrayal, but for your own foolishness,_ some part of her thought. _Ganta was a weakling; because he was weak, you thought he was also good. He wasn't. Have you met a man who was?_

Shiro was used to her thoughts addressing her like this. Rather than answering herself she sprang forward, sprinting deeper into the tunnels. She moved without purpose, and without regard for time.

* * *

Eventually, she stopped.

The first thing Shiro noticed was the warmth. The air possessed a thick, steamy quality, and Shiro absent-mindedly stroked her cheek, realising it was now dry. She could also stand upright, so wherever she had ended up was larger than the tunnel sections she was used to navigating.

Smiling now, Shiro stretched out, letting the strange warm breeze wash over her.

 _This must be part of some kind of massive ventilation system,_ she thought.

In the distance ahead, a faint light beamed from around what was presumably a corner in the ventilation shaft. Feeling much more herself, Shiro wandered forward, curious to explore this new place.

As she neared the corner she became aware of a soft, pattering sound. She briefly thought of rain, and this association of water, combined with her previous observations, instantly sparked understanding – she was in the ventilation system above a shower block!

Feeling satisfaction at her new understanding Shiro prepared to turn the corner towards the light, only to pause as a strange moan echoed from up ahead. She cocked her head, attuning her hearing towards it's direction; at first the only sound was of the showers below, however she quickly became aware of an infrequent, almost whimpering sound too. Had someone became injured while doing maintenance up here?

With delicate steps Shiro crept to the corner's edge, cautiously peeking towards the illuminated area beyond. After blinking against the change in light, the source of the moan became instantly obvious to Shiro; lying on the shafts floor, writhing in apparent pain, was a small, brown haired woman wearing the dark blue uniform of a prison guard!

Shiro whipped her head back and leaned up against the corner as she considered this new development. It...didn't make sense? Why would a lone, female guard be up here doing maintenance? Also, Shiro realised, the light was coming from the showers below, shining through the grating of the ventilation system. This would mean that the guard could simply yell for help, and those below her would hear.

Overwhelmed by curiousity, and all thoughts of why she had ended up here in the first place forgotten, Shiro resolved to investigate further.

Peeking around the corner a second time the scene greeting her was even more bizarre, and in the span of a few heartbeats Shiro became aware of several different things all at once. Firstly, the guard's already short miniskirt had been hiked up, revealing the gentle curves of a petite butt. Secondly, one arm seemed to be trapped underneath her hips, and at this point was seizuring as a result; though strangely, rather than using her other arm to try free it she seemed to reaching down her blazer, rubbing at something on her chest. As Shiro's gaze raked down the untanned legs of the guard she noted a thin, dark piece of fabric had been wrapped around her knees…

Not wrapped. Pulled down.

Everything clicked and Shiro clutched a hand over her mouth, struggling not to audibly burst out laughing. Of all the insanity in Deadman Wonderland this delicate prison guard furiously masturbating while spying on the showers below was perhaps the most insane thing she had ever seen.

Struggling to regain her composure, Shiro found herself wondering which of the inmates this guard found so arousing. The thickly muscled Crow was the likely object, although perhaps the handsome, slender Owl was more to her tastes.

As an image of Ganta's boyish face began to surface in her mind, Shiro found herself moving silently towards the guard, focusing on her pleasure as a distraction from her own pain. Becoming lost in the guards frantic panting, broken up by an occasional barely-suppressed whimper, Shiro felt the warmth of arousal course through her body; the pleasure the guard was voyeuristically taking in watching the inmate below shower, Shiro herself was, embarrassingly, feeling for this brown haired beauty.

Despite this feeling bubbling within Shiro her curiousity at the identity of the object of the slender guards impassioned affections was overwhelming. Within moments she was standing directly above the guard, whose attention was fully fixated on the grate below, and she positioned herself with a foot on either side of the squirming body. Shiro leaned down, using one hand to keep her long, white hair from brushing against the figure she was now crouching over.

Through the gaps in the grate, Shiro was able to make out a single person.

Unmistakeably, a woman. A familiar one.

As the lithe guard writhed beneath her, and the colossally-breasted Warden showered beneath them both, Shiro felt her own free hand unconsciously stroking across the leg of her tight-fitting bodysuit, heading for...no!

The absurdity of this situation suddenly struck her, and she jerked her hand away from herself. Despite Shiro's acute proximity the guard was still lost in her vigil of the Warden, who herself seemed to be taking a strangely detailed approached to washing her prodigious breasts.

Still keeping her hand at a distance Shiro slowly rose to a standing position, and quietly backed away.

* * *

As she slowly navigated her way back home, the scene she had just stumbled into played itself over and over in her head. Her closeness to the alluring guard filled her with...something.

Something that Ganta never had.

When the unbidden image of Ganta elicited no reaction in her, she smiled, inside and out.

Whatever this feeling was, she hoped it would continue.

 _A/N 2: i really wanted to end this with Shiro thinking something like "this place truly is a Wonderland" but thats too cheesy even for this cheesy ass story_


End file.
